Love in Silence
by rainybunny
Summary: The countries are in high school! Can they survive there first serious loves? UkxJapan, HKxTaiwan, ThailandxVietnam,RussiaxAmerica,maybe more!
1. Chapter 1

**Wooo! New fanfiction! I need to stop writing so many and then quit XD well I figured out how to write useable documents on my new mac XD So i'll be posting much more! :D Oh and by the way...I'm writing this while i'm really hyped up and sugar and coffee, so theres gonna be yaoi, straight couples, and uhhh crack/weird couples! Oh and did I mention I was listening to the full opening of Lucky Star while writing this? 8D

* * *

**

Viet ran to the train station, sweat rolling down her face. "Oh please don't leave now train please!" she thought in her mind as she approached the station. Luckily the train was just about to leave. She slid through the doors, trying to slow down her breathing. She scanned the train seeing other girls in the same school uniform as her. She sat into a empty chair, wiping sweat off her face. When the train came to a stop she started the short walk from the station to school. She sat in her desk and looked around the room. Next to her was the quiet, shy Honda Kiku, who she though was weird. Sitting in front of her was the slightly proper, fairy believing Arthur Kirkland. He turned around and said "Honestly Viet, look at you! You gotta wake up earlier, you look like you just ran a marathon to the train."

"Shut up Iggy." Viet replied fixing her ponytail. "At least I don't believe in stupid fairies and flying chocolate bunnies"

"Flying MINT bunnies, and there real!" Arthur replied petting the air. "Not now Tinkerbell i'm busy, i'll talk to you during lunch ok?"

Viet rolled her eyes, and continues looking around the room while Iggy continued to talk to Tinkerbell. Behind Kiku was Hong, who acted and looked much like Kiku, except for the fact of his eyebrows. However he was more outgoing. Viet began looking out the window when the teacher entered through the squeaky door. She was a old woman with her short brown hair tied into a bun, she wore a white blouse with a black tie and jacket, and black skirt with black heels. It looked like she was going to a funeral.

Alfred drummed his fingers on his desk, already bored. He started starring at Ivan who was a few desks down. He tried to strike one of his "hero" poses hoping Ivan would notice.

"Alfred! Stop daydreaming and pay attention to the lesson." Ms. Hiiragi said sharply.

"Yes ma'am sorry." He replied beginning to doodle airplanes in his notebook.

When lunch came many kids filled into the cafeteria, while some sat outside. Mei sat outside with her older sister, Viet and her friend Hong. Viet was one grade above her but acted more immature then herself. She was ranting about how her teacher, Ms. Hiiragi gave way to much homework and which meant less time to watch TV and go to cafes. Mei sighed and said, "Viet-nee you need to stop spending so much time in arcades and more time on your homework, and also trying to get up earlier. I'm tired of always riding the early train by myself because you can't get up."

"Yeah, yeah i'll try harder Mei." she replied munching on a cracker.

While walking to a free spot in the cafeteria Arthur spotted a poster for the school dance which was coming up soon. He instantly knew, "Theres another dance i'm not going to." It wasn't that he didn't like dances, it was just that they were full of lovey dovey couples. And he didn't have a date, nor would he ever have a date. It was then that he spotted a free spot next to Kiku. He looked rather lonely, so he walked over. "Hey mind if I sit here?" He asked to the shy Japanese man.

"No, please go ahead." Kiku replied softly.

England put his food down and said, "I don't know if you know me to well, i'm in one of your classes." "Yes I know you, your Arthur, you sit in front of that girl, Viet I think?"

"Yeah thats her, she can be pretty annoying." It was then that Arthur felt a connection towards Kiku, he just didn't know what it meant.

* * *

**Yaaay! Longest chapter i've ever written! Oh and heres a little key:**

**Viet: Vietnam**

**Arthur: England**

**Iggy: A nickname for Arthur**

**Alfred: America**

**Mei: Taiwan**

**Hong: Hong Kong**

**Ivan: Russia**

**Ms. Hiiragi: There teacher, shes an OC (I was listening to Lucky Star remember? Hence Tsukasa's last name.)**

**Please leave a review! I'll love you forever! :D New chapters coming soon!**

**I don't own Hetalia it belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay chapter 2! Theres gonna be a lot of Asia family stuff for now but you'll meet the other families soon. ^^**

**

* * *

**

"Wake up Viet wake up!" Mei yelled shaking her sleeping older sister awake.

"Five more minutes..."Viet groaned her voice muffled in sheets.

"We don't have time for that, the train leave in ten minutes!" Mei sighed.

That got Viet awake. Her eyes bolted open and she exclaimed, "TRAIN LEAVES IN TEN MINUTES!" and quickly ripped off her pajamas and began to change. She threw on her white blouse, and slipped into a black dress. She buttoned up the six buttons and then secured the black bow connected to a bandana making her outfit look like a sailor uniform. She grabbed her backpack and ran out the door with Mei.

"You need to tell me these things sooner!" Viet answered as they ran towards the early train. They slipped in through the doors and collapsed into two empty seats. Mei looked around seeing a sea of different uniforms. At her school your uniform was based off your class. Asian, African, and white. However the summer uniforms were all the same. Red plaid skirt jumper with white shirt and black tie. Mei liked the summer ones better. The exited the train and Mei and Viet went there separate ways once they reached the school. Mei walked into her class and spotted Thai. He was back from being absent yesterday.

"Hey Thai! Why weren't you here yesterday?" Mei asked with a smile on her face.

"Oh hey Mei! I was sick yesterday." He replied

"Oh i'm glad your back today!" Mei answered back still smiling.

Viet sat in her chair. Arthur turned around surprised to see her this early.

"Looks like someone took the early train." Arthur said smiling.

"I'm capable of taking early things Iggy." Viet replied annoyed.

"Never said you couldn't." Iggy replied.

When lunch came Mei scanned the courtyard searching for her sister. She was in the usual place with Hong. Mei tragged Thai to where her sister was sitting.

"Oh hey Mei!" Viet said. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh this is Thai. I think you've met him before." Mei said pointing the the glasses wearing boy.

"Oh yeah I kinda remember you know!" Viet said looking up at him. "Cmon sit!"

"I'm Hong." Hong said sounding a little shy.

"Hey nice to meet you Hong." Thai replied smiling.

When the school day was over and Viet and Mei had reached there home, Viet immediately began to raid the fridge.

"Don't eat so many snacks Viet! Then you'd have more money to buy video games and stop borrowing money from me!" Mei said scolding the older sister.

Viet and Mei lived alone. There parents had died when they were younger and there older brother Yao who was now in college had taken care of them. When Yao left to college Viet and Mei refused to move in with there aunt and uncle for they didn't want to move and enjoyed where they lived. There aunt and uncle didn't mind and sent them checks to pay for bills, needed food and such. They always made sure to add in a little extra so the girls could buy something special. But they still had to work part time jobs so they could buy snacks, video games, make up. Viet worked at a convenience store. Mei worked at a cafe. They both enjoyed there independent lives.

* * *

**Sorry if the whole uniform thing sounded racist...I was trying to follow the gakuren Hetalia uniforms. You can read more about them here: .com/wiki/Gakuen_Hetalia_Uniform**

**I wanted to put in every yaoi, crack couple there was but realized that would be really, really hard :| So i'm going to try and put in every character which will still be hard but easier! ^^; Please leave a comment! **

**I don't own Hetalia. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! I'm on a roll LOL but still no reviews? DX oh and Thai=Thailand and Patty Kirkland=Fem!Sealand

* * *

**

Arthur walked through the door of his house saying, "I'm home." In a instant he was hugged by his younger sister, Patty Kirkland.

"Welcome home brother!" Patty said with a smile. "Today at school a boy in my class said he got semen all over his desk. Iggy whats semen?"

"Wh-what?" Iggy replied shocked.

"Yeah what is it? I wanna know!" Patty said more eager.

"It's uhh another word for seme! Yes seme." Iggy replied in the spur of the moment and then pinched himself for stupidity.

"Whats a seme?" Patty asked even more confused.

"It's a hmm..." Iggy thought trying to think of something really innocent, his mind then flashed to what his ancestors use to do.

"It's another word for pirate cows!"

"Pirate cows?"

"Yes pirate cows!"

"Oh ok.." Patty said entering the kitchen and returned sucking on a banana.

"Patty why must whenever you eat a banana you start by sucking on it?" Iggy asked sighing.

"Because, I just do it naturally, plus I love bananas." Patty replied taking a bite out of the curved fruit.

Iggy sighed and went up to his room. He collapsed on his bed and store up on the ceiling. He had talked to Kiku more today. They seemed to be getting closer.

Mei screamed as she poured hot coffee on her bare hand. Her friend Emma came running up with a cold wet towel.

"Mei are you ok?" She asked quickly wiping the coffee of her friend's hand.

"I-i'm fine." Mei replied looking around the cafe to make sure her scream of pain didn't worry or scare any of the customers.

"You need to be more careful. What happened?" Emma asked getting an icepack.

"Well I was pouring a cup of coffee and I wasn't paying attention and I poured to much so it spilled over." Mei replied.

"Why were you looking away for that long?" Emma asked applying the ice to Mei's throbbing red hand.

"I just...I just saw one of Viet's friends walk by the cafe." Mei said looking out the large window in front of her station.

"Viet? Your older sister?" Emma asked confused.

"Yeah Viet."

"Why would you be paying attention to one of her friends?"

"I kinda know him...were kinda friends too."

When Mei walked in with her hand wrapped in white bandages Viet started freaking out.

"Mei? Whats wrong? Is your hand injured? Can you write? Forget about writing, can you cook? Please tell me you can cook!" Viet said in the state of panic.

Viet couldn't cook. Well she could cook basic things but nothing really that good. Mei was the one who did all the cooking. Without Mei Viet would probably order take-out every day. Luckily for her Mei had hurt her left hand and not her right, and could still cook.

Kiku entered his house after spending most of the day doing homework in the library.

"I'm home." He said as he took off his shoes.

"Welcome home Kiku." His mother replied from the kitchen.

Good smells filled the house. It was Kiku's mother preparing dinner. She was a fabulous cook and everyone knew it.

"Sorry for coming home late." Kiku replied as he went into his kitchen to see his mother.

Her long jet black hair was tied into a tight black bun. Strands of hair hung loosely around her face. She wiped her hands on her apron which was tied around a pretty pink dress.

"Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes."She said to her son smiling.

"Ok i'll just be in my room." Kiku said heading down the hall to his room.

He closed the door and sat in the chair by his desk. He looked at his pile of manga in the corner and picked the first one off the top. He store at it for a second and then put it back. He was in no mood for reading. He stood by his window and opened it letting fresh air into the stuffy room. There was a cool fall breeze. But winter was just around the corner.

"I should start breaking out my boots and big jackets." Kiku thought to himself looking out at the sunset.

Suddenly his cell phone rang. It was Viet begging him for the answers to todays homework. Kiku sighed and said, "Honestly Viet. You need to pay more attention in class. Or you'll never pass!"

"Please just this last time! I really need it!" Viet said begging.

"Ok fine. Last time." Kiku said sighing, knowing it would not be the last time. He then proceeded to give her the answers and hung up with Viet thanking him.

"Time for dinner!" His mother called from the kitchen down the hall.

"Coming!" He replied exiting his room. Then a thought hit him suddenly. Arthur Kirkland.

* * *

**Ok that was the longest chapter i've ever written, and probably the dirtiest. :3 But trust me I say much more dirty things on a daily basis...Patty is based off this Fem!Sealand cosplayer I know.**

**Emma=Belgium**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! I'll try to update everyday :D I have another Hetalia fanfiction in my head...but it'll kinda be sad...Should I write it?

* * *

**

Viet looked out the classroom window.

"It's so cloudy and cold! I hope summer will come soon..." Viet said drawing a smiley face on the window fog.

"Stop your complaining. Winter just started! It hasn't even started snowing yet." Arthur replied turning around to face the Vietnamese girl.

"Well it should end sooner!" Viet protested.

Arthur rolled his eyes and returned to starring at Kiku's empty desk.

"Wheres Kiku?" Arthur asked Viet who was now drawing a lotus blossom on the window.

"I'm not sure. Why are you asking me?" Viet asked.

"Just wondering, and aren't you neighbors?"

"Yeah but doesn't mean I know everything."

Arthur sighed and then something hit his mind. "Why was he thinking about Kiku? Is it because he love..."Arthur shook the thought out of his head. He was just curious.

Arthur ate lunch at his usual empty table. It usually wasn't empty, Kiku usually was sitting next to him. He looked at the dance poster once more. "Dances are stupid." he thought. "Were just friends...just friends." A song appeared in his mind. A Vocaloid song Viet sang at a karaoke party a two or three years ago. Just be friends, all we gotta do just be friends. Time to say goodbye just be friends. "Were just friends." Arthur mumbled.

"Friends with who?" A girls voice asked from next to him.

It was a girl who looked familiar. He was pretty sure she was in Mei's class. She had shoulder length blonde hair and green eyes. She had set her lunch tray next to Arthur's.

"What are you doing here?" Arthur asked hoping she couldn't read minds.

"Well you looked lonely. Whats up?"

"Nothing..."

"Somethings up. I know were not that close but you can trust me. So what's wrong? Got into a fight with a friend? Fell in love with some popular girl?"

"Kinda..."

"Kinda? What do you mean by- Ohhh I see..." Emma replied a smile breaking on her face.

"Is Mr. Pirate in love? First love? Oh first loves are so innocent...but never meant to last." Emma said biting into her apple.

"Ok. I'm in love. But don't tell anyone please. If you do i'll kill you."

"No worries Iggster. I won't tell a soul. I understand."

Arthur usually didn't trust people like this, but there was something about her that made him trust her.

"Oh by the way if you don't remember me much I'm Emma." She said reaching her hand out to shake. Iggy grabbed it and shook it. Emma smiled and continued to munch on her apple. Before Arthur could say anything more the bell rung, and Emma had disappeared. Arthur thought for a second she was a fairy or something. But quickly pushed that out of his brain. She was not a fairy.

Kiku lay in his bed. He wasn't sick. It's just that he was feeling weird. It was apparently called love. Every time he thought of Arthur his heart beat faster and a warm feeling filled his whole body. He just couldn't face that right now. But he couldn't keep on missing school. He'd have to go back tomorrow. His mother was at work. He got out of bed and stepped outside to go for a walk.

The school bell rung, signaling the end of the day. Arthur began to walk home from the large high school. He didn't feel like going home yet. Patty was at a friend's house so he didn't have to be home. He decided to go to the library. He caught the train. Viet was confused to see him on the train. But didn't say anything. He got off at their stop and began to walk around. He didn't want to go to the library. He soon found himself hovering closer to Viet and Mei's neighborhood. "Why?" He wondered. He wasn't there to vist Viet and Mei. He was there to see Kiku. "No!" He thought. He began to walk towards the park near the neighborhood.

Kiku walked through the Sakura grove in the park near his house. There were no Sakura blossoms yet. They would bloom in the spring. Suddenly he saw another figure in the empty grove. It was a boy with blonde hair, green eyes and big eyebrows. "Arthur? Whats he doing here?" Kiku began panicking. He ran in the opposite direction stepping on a lot of branches making Arthur notice him. "Kiku?" Arthur thought. He really wanted to talk to him. He liked being with him. Suddenly he yelled out, "Kiku!" Kiku stopped and turned around. Arthur was starring at him, holding his school bag.

"Oh hey hi." Kiku said walking towards Arthur. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Me either..."

"So what are you doing here?"

"Well I thought I would take a little walk around town. Aren't you sick?"

"A-A little. I'm feeling much better, so i'll be at school tomorrow."

"Tomorrows the dance you know..."

"Yeah, i'm not really into dances."

"Hey I was wondering if you maybe wanted to do something tomorrow night..." Arthur said his palms sweaty. His face turning red.

"Like hanging out?"

"Well not really...something more...a-a date?" Arthur said.

"A date?" Kiku asked.

"Yeah...maybe a move...and some coffee?"Arthur suggested.

"Ok...how about at seven?" Kiku said.

"Yeah..i'll see you at school...and then at seven." Arthur said. Then they walked in the opposite directions. There faces both red, there hearts beating faster and faster.

* * *

**Hahaha. I don't know anything about dates from experience so thats the best asking out stuff I could think of..LOL Review please? I'll love you forever!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, as soon as I say i'll update everyday I don't LOL. Ok next chapter! I realized I wasn't paying attention to any of the other couples...so i'll do so now :)

* * *

**

Alfred walked to school holding a bouquet of sunflowers. He knew that Ivan loved them, and decided today he would make his move. Alfred walked into the classroom door, and as planned Ivan was sitting there, writing things down in his notebook. Alfred took a deep breath and approached the boy.

"Good morning Ivan!" Alfred said smiling.

"Oh hello Alfred. Uhh what is with the flowers?"

Alfred handed them to Ivan, "There for you. I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go on a date sometime..."

Ivan's eyes went wide, "Yeah sure, that that be cool."

"Cool i'll call you." Alfred said and then went to his seat.

Arthur was blushing like mad at his desk. Every time he turned to see Kiku, Kiku would look at him back and Arthur's heart started racing. So he eventually would just face forward.

"Whats the matter Arthur?" Viet asked noticing he was acting weirder then usual.

Arthur turned around to face the girl, "Nothing, why would you think that?"

"Umm well you keep looking at Kiku, and right now your as red as a tomato." Viet cracked a sly smile, "You like him."

Arthur turned redder.

"You two going to the dance?" Viet asked.

"No. No way...were, were going on a date tonight..." Arthur replied

"Lovely." Viet said and continued to stare out the window.

At lunch Arthur and Kiku sat together as usual.

"So how about we meet at the movie theater at seven?" Arthur asked trying to break the awkward silence.

"Yeah. That sounds good...and maybe get some coffee or something afterward." Kiku replied.

Then they returned to there awkward silence.

* * *

**Ok really short chapter sorry D: But next chapter, Arthur and Kiku's date! :D I'll update soon this time I promise!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't been updating...i've been busy...on Tumblr...and eating...and getting D+s on my math tests...**

* * *

Kiku stepped outside of his warm house. The cool, crisp, night air gently kissed his face.

"Be home by ten! Don't do anything stupid to that girl your with!" Kiku's mother called from the kitchen.

"I won't do anything stupid! Don't worry!" Kiku replied as he shut the front door.

Kiku looked around, the soft streetlights created small patches of light in the dark. Winter would be here soon. He had told his mother he was going to meet with a friend, whom his mother had automatically assumed was a girl.

"My Kiku finally got a girlfriend!" Kiku's mother exclaimed when Kiku told his mother of his plans.

Kiku was about to explain that he was not going out with a girl, but seeing his mother so happy made it impossible for him to say it. Instead he nodded his head and smiled, which only made his mother's smile wider.

Kiku was leisurely enjoying his walk until he saw the bright lights of the theater. Arthur was already waiting outside. His heart began to beat faster.

"What does this mean?" He thought. "Love?"

Kiku approached Arthur, who greeted him with a smile.

"Hello Kiku. Did you make it here safely?" Arthur's voice was shaking a bit.

"Umm, yes. Sorry, did you wait long?" Kiku replied.

"No, I just got here. Let's go in, it's getting very cold."

They both walked into the theater. Arthur purchased two tickets to a new alien movie that he and Kiku had both agreed on.

"You...you didn't have to buy my ticket..." Kiku said blushing a little.

"Oh no it's fine. It's...umm good to be a gentleman right?" Arthur replied looking the other way.

"But...aren't we both gentlemen?"

"Thats right...we're both men." Arthur said looking down at his feet.

The movie was boring. It ended the same way any alien movie would end. After the aliens killed hundreds of people the resistance finally stepped in and froze them in a block of ice and moved them to Antarctica. Kiku thought a movie about giant robots would be far more entertaining.

"Did you like the movie?" Arthur asked stepping out of the theater, into the cold air.

"Umm it was good." Kiku replied, not wanting to make it seem like Arthur had spent his money on something Kiku hated.

"I thought the same. Shall we go to the cafe down the street?"

"Sure. That would be nice."

Arthur held open the cafe door for Kiku. Kiku blushed and walked over to an empty table.

"I'll go order some coffee." Arthur said. "What would you like?"

"Just a small cup of black coffee. You don't have to pay for mine...I can pay for both."

"No please. Let me pay. I'll pay for this date."

The word, date shot into Kiku's mind. "Thats right were on a date. Something two lovers do..."

"Lovers? Are we lovers?" Kiku thought. "I mean lovers go on dates and stuff right...?"

Arthur approached the coffee counter, where he was greeted by Mei, Viet's younger sister.

"Hello. How may I help you? Hmm...you look familiar. Are you a friend of Viet's?" Mei asked Arthur.

"Oh well yes...I guess." Arthur replied. "You must be her sister, Mei."

"Thats right! So what can I get you?"

"Two small cups of black coffee, please." Arthur said pulling out his wallet.

"Two small cups of black coffee...will that be all?"

"Yes."

"4.50 please."

Arthur handed Mei the money and walked around to the other counter to wait for the drinks. A few minutes later he walked back over to Kiku.

"Here you go." Arthur said setting a cup in front of Kiku.

"Umm...thanks Arthur. Thanks for everything. I really appreciate it..." Kiku said blushing hard.

"It was no problem. I was just trying to be a gentleman..." Arthur replied.

"A gentleman to another gentleman." Kiku whispered.

The thought struck both of them. They were both men, who both wanted to be more then friends. Society would never be able to accept them, much less their families. Some of their friends would be able to accept it. But both of them knew it was wrong. They both came from loving, honorable families, who would be ashamed if they found out what was going on between them.

When the date was over Arthur offered to walk Kiku home. But Kiku quickly declined and began to run home. He had already missed his curfew. His heart was beating so fast. He truly loved Arthur, but it was so wrong. Tears began to stream down Kiku's face. He never imagined his first love as being this hard. "Why did it have to be with a guy?" Kiku thought. "Why couldn't I just have found a nice girl like my mother had wanted?" Kiku began to cry harder. He was always trying to make his mother happy, ever since his father had walked out on him and his mother. Kiku had always been mad at his father. When the family was short on money he packed up his things and left just like that. Kiku was only eight. From that point on Kiku's mother worked all the time. Her face became small and frail and black bags gathered underneath her eyes, but yet she always smiled. Kiku swore when he got married he would unconditionally love his wife. But what if it wasn't a girl he was in love with?

Kiku reached the steps of his house and unlocked the front door. His mother was in the kitchen, looking over some paper work.

"Welcome home. Was your date fun?" His mother asked.

Kiku looked at his mother, "Yes it was very fun. She was very nice."

Kiku's mother smiled, "I'm happy. I've never been this happy in a while. I hope you too, are as happy."

Kiku smiled, "Yes i'm very happy as well." Then he walked to his room, feeling all mixed up inside.

Kiku collapsed onto his bed and began to cry hard into his pillow. He had no idea what was going on. He had such a fun time tonight. He wanted to be by Arthur's side forever. He wanted to love him unconditionally. However he wanted to make his mother happy. He imagined telling his mother that it wasn't a girl he was in love with, but a man. He imagined his mother collapsing onto the floor or crying very hard. Harder then when his father left them. He could never do that to his mother. Suddenly there was a knock on his door.

"Kiku? May I come in?" His mother's sweet voice asked.

Kiku quickly wiped away his tears. "Yes mother, come in."

Kiku's mother opened the door and immediately saw Kiku's red puffy face. "Kiku! Are you ok? What happened? Your face is all red and puffy!"

"Oh! Thats nothing! It must just be from the cold night air..." Kiku quickly replied.

"Oh well then...give me details on your little date!" His mother said giggling.

"Oh umm well...I met her at the movie theater and we saw a movie. Then we went to the cafe across the street and had a cup of coffee. Then we parted from there."

"What? You didn't even walk her home? No goodnight kiss or anything?" Kiku's mother said.

"Mother!" Kiku replied.

"Ha ha i'm just joking. But really Kiku you must be a little less shy! You'll never get anything done if you keep that up! But enough of the date! Tell me about the girl!"

"The-the girl?"

"Of course! All i've heard about her...is that shes a girl!"

"Oh of course! Ahahaha how could I be so dumb?" Kiku giggled nervously. "Umm well, she goes to my school...and she has long brown hair...and she likes to wear pink. Shes very pretty and cheerful..."

"Say Kiku...that sounds a lot like the girl that lives across the street...Mei was her name right?"

Kiku began to panic. He had been describing Mei! He didn't know why...she had just popped into his head. However he only felt friendly feelings towards her.

"Umm..." Kiku had no idea what to say next.

"You don't have to say anything else. Mei is a very nice girl. I'm happy you two are together. I hope you two are happy for a long time." Kiku's mother said grinning and giggling.

"Ha ha yeah...shes the one I love..."

* * *

**Ha I actually proofread this chapter. Sorry guys...my last chapters had a lot of grammar mistakes because I don't like to proofread my own work. :/ I hope you guys didn't mind too much! I'm so ashamed! (_ _)|||**


End file.
